carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloudfall
Cloudfall "I love you!” Appearance Short Description: Cloudfall is a large, fluffy, albino cat, with crimson eyes, with a large scar across his neck and shoulder. Body: He is a pretty stocky cat, add a coat of white fluffy fur and you've got a large cat on your hands Eyes: He has bright crimson eyes Scars: Cloudfall has a large scar across his neck, multiple bite marks from snakes on his chest/head/paws, and a scar on his shoulder, all of these are mostly unnoticeable when his fur is fluffed out. Voice: He has a pretty low voice, which sounds very warm and cheerful most of the time Traits Good traits Bad traits Skills Hunting 6/10- Absolutely trash at hunting birds, okay at catching mice/rabbits, and is great at catching snakes. Fighting 9/10- Cloudfall uses his large size to his advantage, using heavy blows and crushing his opponents with his body. Climbing 6/10- Cloudfall often likes to climb trees and such, but most of the time ends up falling out of them-'' Speed 5/10- ''He is pretty average with his speed. Sight 7/10- He's got nothing wrong with his eyes, but it's not like he can see a mile away-'' Hearing 8/10-'' Same as his sight. Emotion 7/10- When Cloudfall is angry, he looks emotionless, the only way you can notice that he's angry is if he's talking or by the look of his eyes. Endurance 7/10- Better than average i guess. Lying 0/10- Lying? What's that? Intelligence 8/10- Actually pretty smart, common sense can help a lot of cats with their problems-'' Relatives '''Grandparents: '''Waterpelt/Ravenwatch '''Parents: '''Reflectingwater/Redblaze '''Aunt/Uncles: '''Snakeheart/Skypaw/Nightstar '''Siblings: '''Featherkit/Wolfpaw/Cinderkit/Rainkit Kits: Waterkit, Orangekit, Blackkit, Fangkit, Whitekit, Fawngaze(?), Applepaw Likes Dislikes Trusts/Thoughts Nightstar: - "I guess she's okay, but she's a bit...troubled" 60% Reflectingwater - "I miss you" 99% Mistfur - "She's a great cat, and I share her pity when it comes to kits" 80% Silverlight - "He's....unique" 20% Tundraflare - "She's pretty nice, I liked her 70% Willowspirit - "I really do miss her, but I hope she's happy" 100% Sootcloud - "He's a cat with a bad past. That's all I can say" 30% Firerise - "Not sure what to say about him" 20% Applepaw: "I might as well have disowned her. I'm sorry for raising you to end up like that." 99% Fawnpaw - "Atleast she's better then her sister" 100% Whitekit: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."100% History '''Kithood' Cloudkit was born in Carnationclan to Reflectingwater and Redblaze, along with his siblings Cinderkit, Rainkit, Featherkit, and Wolfkit. Apprenticeship Cloudkit became an apprentice with the name of Cloudpaw. Warriorship Cloudpaw earned his warrior name, Cloudfall. Cloudfall was attacked by Hurricane, but was saved by Orchid. Cloudfall mourned Reflectingwater's death. Cloudfall and Willowspirit became mates. Cloudfall was possessed by Pinestorm and Silverlight at the same time. Willowspirit and Cloudfall had stillborn kits. Cloudfall was appointed to head warrior. Cloudfall and Willowspirit had a second litter of kits, Ebonykit, Whitekit, Applekit, Birchkit, and Fawnkit. Whitekit drowned in front of Cloudfall, leading to Willowspirit and Cloudfall breaking off their relationship. Cloudfall fell into a depression after his kit's death. Cloudfall and Willowspirit became mates again. Cloudfall was captured by twolegs, and in his attempt to escape, he was run over by a car, joining Starclan. Smol facts: Cloudfall has Autophobia, otherwise known as the fear of being alone, this developed after the whole Hurricane situation He hunts snakes because he loves the rush of adrenaline he gets when not knowing if a snake is venomous or not, and has several close calls, and has gotten bitten by non venomous snakes before Cloudfall used to be pretty arrogant, which has obviously cooled down now, but during battle he gets super cocky, and doesn't care about killing cats he doesn't particularly know, all he cares about is the amount of blood on his pelt After being captured by twolegs, Cloudfall had attempted to escape, but got ran over by a car Category:Original Characters Category:Head Warriors Category:Deceased